LEVEL 1
by KooriRoxs
Summary: MATTXOC yes this to me is a good story... Matt's friend gives him a little kiss and you know wht happens after... SO DOES MELLO... Oh yeah LEMON ONESHOT


HHeYY, sry i haven't written in awhile my computer hates me... I just finished this oneshot for death note's Mail Jeevas aka MATT i'm working on a NEAR AND A L LAWLIET ONE... I'm still working on my Sasuke love story and on a new Shugo Chara one so please deal with it

Disclaimer: ME OWN NUTHiN

NOW READ AND LOSE YOUR MIND

* * *

"STOP SMOKING" a snow blonde screeched with a bottle of air fresher clutched in her hands for dear life. "No" the gamer said blowing a puff of smoke her way. "Matt, I'm going to leave then" she said arms crossed over her chest as if she was actually going to leave.

"I know you better than that Kay" Matt continued pressing multiple buttons until you could hear an explosion coming from the TV screen.

"Whatever, you promised you'd teach me how to play," she surprised him by sitting in his lap which really looked cute in a way since he was wearing one of his long sleeve black and white tops and so was she.

Except her body was so petite and fragile looking it swallowed her whole. She wore black shorts but his shirt was long enough to make it look like she wasn't wearing any. Her feet were crossed in between his legs as she took the remote controller from him.

"Well press the B button to go back and make your own character… Wait where's my cigarettes" He looked down at her at Kay. She began humming and pressed the A button.

"YAY I can also pick a song to listen to," she began acting like she couldn't even hear him. He glared at her but got over it. After barely ten minutes she won, with the help of the master gamer.

"GOODBYE" she screamed getting up but he grabbed a holt of her shirt and held her in place until he stood up. "Give them to me" he said calmly with a firm grip on his shirt that she was wearing. He lifted up to check her pockets,

"I DON'T HAVE THEM BAKA." He pulled her into him and put his hands right on her ass. She turned red but realized he was just checking her back pocket. "Let me go" she said squirming but his hands didn't move. "Not till I find my Cigarettes" he muttered and she slid her hands into his front pockets.

"Your never going to find them" she said nearly laughing but his smirk was dangerous. "You're the one pressed against me, and they say your smart" her mouth dropped and she tried to back up. He held her still with his right hand firm on her waist.

She pouted when he slid his hands up her shirt and grabbed the packet out of the edge of her bra. "YOU'RE A PERVERT" she screamed as he kissed her cheek. She frowned and sat on his bed, "I thought you were leaving" he said his PSP in his hands.

He sat next to Kay and laid back he turned on his stomach. "I'm not now" she mumbled crawling on his back so she was sitting on him. Her hands slid up and down his back messaging where ever he felt tense.

She snatched his goggles from the top of his head and slipped them on. "Kay" he said so she put them back on his head. "Do you hate me" she asked bringing her face next to his all pressed on his back.

"No, your just my friend and I know all your tricks" he said paying no attention as she licked his cheek. "I'm going to get me some ice cream be back soon" she hopped up and ran out the room.

Mello watched her running down the hall taking a bite of chocolate. Then reappear, "Hi Mello" she said waving slightly before disappearing into Matt's room. "Matt?" she said noticing he must've fell asleep.

She sat next to him while eating her ice cream slowly constantly looking towards him. When she finished she wiped her mouth with his sleeve. He was so cute. His red hair falling over his closed eyes,

Goggles managing to stay at the top of his head. 'Maybe just one kiss wouldn't hurt' she told herself as she laid down on her side facing him. Slowly she moved towards him, her head spinning.

Her eyes closed when she felt the warmness of his lips. Her mouth opened and breathed in his smell which was a mix of nicotine and a soft fragrance of cinnamon and spice. She slowly opened her eyes and her cheeks were stained red as Matt stared at me a small smile on his features. "Sorry, couldn't resist" she said but he didn't say nothing.

"You got your kiss so I want mine" he said so I nodded. We both sat up and he quickly pressed his lips to hers. She laid back as he rested himself in between her legs. His hands roamed around her waist as his tongue snuck into her mouth.

She began moaning and enjoying it with every stroke of his tongue against her own. "Mail" she said his real name breathless against his lips. He could feel her nipples perk up against his torso, she kept it to herself that she was starting to get warmer and warmer down in her personal area as she melted for him.

And only him.

"Kayley, can I kiss you again" he breathed just like her, panting his cheeks a hint of red. She nodded and met his lips once more. His right hands connected with hers and his left slid up her shirt once again.

The feeling of being touched by the guy she had loved for so long was over whelming. He caressed her left breast, yes Matt the video gamer and Cigarette smoker. She quickly got on her knee's and was quick to remove his shirt backing away for not even a second.

His gloves came off as well. She didn't know how he could be so muscular by playing all the video games that's practically all he did. The words he whispered next sent her over the edge,

"I can press all your buttons." "Like a video game" she whispered back. A trail of saliva left their lips as he backed away and lifted her shirt up. He stared at her C cup breasts covered up with a black bra which was pretty good for a petit 16 year old.

"Mail-Kun" she moaned causing him to get more excited. His mouth went to her chest quickly, slightly sucking on one nipple at a time. "Your nipples can be buttons" he said using his thumbs to press them down.

Her breathing hitched causing an amusing look to be plastered onto his face. Matt looked towards the door when knocks came from it. "Y'ALL AREN'T DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE" Mello screamed and Matt looked to her. He pinched her nipple causing a loud moan and you could hear Mello still.

"I'M LEAVING" he screamed and she pulled Matt into another kiss. He wasted no time in stripping her fully. Her hands hastily tried to unbutton his pants as they were in yet another heated kiss.

She tugged them down with his boxers revealing his hardened member. "Please touch me" she whispered and gasped when two of his fingers slid into her entrance. "I found the cheat sheet" his hot breath was against her neck. "I found the joy stick" she mentioned causing him to chuckle.

She winced at the third finger he slid inside of her. "Tell me when your ready for me," he pumped them in and out of her at such speed she was biting her finger to hold back moans. "Please I want you" her voice begged.

He set himself at her entrance and stared down at her. Emerald green eyes met rare violet ones as he thrusted in taking her virginity. She screamed from the sudden pain and tried covering her eyes because she let a few tears fall.

He comforted her with a mind blowing kiss and wiped away the liquid from her eyes with his thumb. She tried to readjust her position by moving her lower half and realized it didn't hurt as much.

"You can continue" she said smiling the childish way that always left his cheeks the color of his hair. He slowly moved half way out of her then entered again watching her facial features. A low moan left her lips as she heard him growl out of pleasure.

His pace picked up and her moans became wilder. Matt's right hand entwined with Kayley's above her head. Her back arched for more touch as she felt the world begin to fade away. No other thoughts than the thrusts he admitted into her body. He wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her body into his.

"I love you, Mail" she said causing him to look at her underneath him. He lost all of his senses by those four little words, his hips smashed against hers. Both their skins slick by the sweat of their heated passion.

"I love you too" he said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was near his limit but he wanted to wait until she came, which he knew was soon by the tightening around his length. Her hips bucked at his thrusts making him go even deeper into her body and she felt her stomach build up what Kayley would call warm waves of energy flowing through her.

It was like a flash to them both as she cried in pleasure. Her walls tightened around him and suddenly loosened back up. Her body busted open with pleasure filling her senses. Her breathing was rough as she felt him suddenly harden and release.

Her stomach was now warmer as he pulled out and laid on top of her. His red hair stuck to his sweaty skin and he yawned cutely. She couldn't stop looking at him many emotions ran through her mind as he stared back. He kissed her one last time before dozing off. He rolled off of her in the process.

It to a minute to realize how tired she was. At least Mello wasn't knocking on the door complaining about what just went down, they'd have to wait until he got back. She noticed his goggles were still on his head and smiled softly, with a yawn she fell asleep in her lovers arms.

~~~~The-Next-Day~~~~~

"You guy's KEPT ME UP ALLLLLLLL NIGHT" Mello screamed at the two who apparently weren't listening. "You're the one who said you were leaving" Kay mumbled as she watched the TV screen, Matt's arms around her holding his remote controller.

"I got past level 1 though" he said causing Kay to smirk and Mello to act as if he was disgusted. "You're a pervert… both of you" he said **before walking out.**

KAYY so there it was R&R pwease i loved the lemon i thought i did good but thats just me... =333

* * *


End file.
